


Prompt #4 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Teenagers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #4Genre: Young AdultDecember 15, 2020Prompt Idea: She saw the body before anyone else.Source: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #4 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Sammie saw the body floating in the water before anyone else. 

She dropped the strawberry slushie and hot dog she had purchased from the Snack Shop a moment ago and began running with her heart slamming into her chest. With shock, she realized she was the only person saw the man. There were people all around, sunbathing and picnicking, along the grassy lakeshore, but no one noticed a man bobbing in the waves. Even the swimmers splashing and paddling close to the drowning victim were unaware. 

Sammie sped to the tall lifeguard chair and glared up at Danny, the lifeguard still on duty. The only thing he was paying attention to was two girls in skimpy bikinis who were giggling up at him as he winked and flirted at them. He seemed oblivious there was a man bobbing face down seventy feet away from him. 

"Danny! Body in the water!" She shouted at him, pointing at the drowned swimmer's direction. Without waiting for him to comprehend, she yanked one of the rescue tubes hanging on the lifeguard tower and threw the nylon straps over her head and around one shoulder as she continued to run.

"W-What?" 

"Call the paramedics, we have a swimmer down!" 

She dashed towards the water. She was glad she came to work wearing her lifeguard uniform, a light blue rashguard shirt and swim trunks, and dove into the water without street clothing weighing and slowing her down. She stroked forcefully and kicked through the water with the rescue tube trailing behind her. She heard screaming in the background and knew people were now seeing the body. 

When Sammie reached the unconscious swimmer, she positioned the tube under his torso and rolled him over to float on his back. She recognized him immediately. He went to the same high school as her. He was too young to die. His eyes were closed and his still face had a bluish tinge. She knew it wasn't a good sign. A dread pierced her heart. She never had to save anyone this bad off before. She was afraid she wouldn't be fast enough. She needed to get him to shore as soon as possible and start chest compressions. Every second counted.

She paddled hard with him in tow towards the shore. She swam faster than she ever had in her life.


End file.
